New Blood in Sunnydale
by WillowMina
Summary: A tale of what happen's when a new Slayer-in-Waiting arrives in town, with very close ties to one of the Scoobies! AU Season 5, Dawn's around but isn't The Key. Please r/r
1. Prologue and A New Beginning

****

Disclaimer: All the Joss-verse characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss and associated parties. I'm just borrowing them and then putting them back safely in his hands. Robyn and Charlotte however, are my own creations, and part's of Robyn's background come from Christopher Golden's wonderful _Pretty Maids All in a Row_.

PROLOGUE

It was a wild night, as it so often was in Scarborough. The small seaside town in the North Yorkshire area of England was known for its ever changing weather, mainly changing into rain, snow, or something else equally inclement. In a small top floor flat off one of the main roads, a young woman had just given birth, all alone, without medical assistance due to the fact that she'd hidden her pregnancy from everyone. Thankfully though, it had been a quick birth, almost as if the baby had known she had a destiny to fulfil in this world. The child did, but even as she lay sleeping in her mother's arms, no-one could have even imagined what hurt her future would hold. 

Eight years later her mother tell's her; about the vampires, the demons; about all the dark things in the world; about how it may prove her destiny to protect the world from them. So with resignation she leaves her mother, going to live instead with a man she knows to be her uncle, although she knows that he must never know this. Going every day to a large old building, learning how to defeat the forces of evil.

Ten years on. The girl turns eighteen. She has blossomed into quite an attractive young girl. With gleaming auburn hair just below shoulder length, a peaches and cream complexion, eyes of a sherry brown, and a figure, which although small and slender, holds hidden strengths. A letter which her mother has left to her prompts her to find out about her heritage, to find out where her destiny springs from, and to understand herself better. A name in the letter is one she recognises from her ten years with the Council. She begins a quest of self-discovery, a quest to find her father. This is the story of that quest. 

CHAPTER ONE ~ A New Beginning 

Robyn was just nearing the end of dinner with Brad Pitt when suddenly she was jerked awake. It only took her a second to realise why she'd woken so abruptly, She had just entered the small town of Sunnydale, California, and could sense the bad vibes which seemed to overwhelm the place. But, she wasn't here on Council business. The Council didn't have any idea she was even here. In her search for her father, she had found out that he had last been heard of working in a High School library in this town, but Robyn had got that information from a newspaper article of three years ago. Robyn didn't have any idea whether he was still around, especially now he didn't work for the Council. Not that their records had been helpful, the locations which gave the information of where people were based were in some kind of code, and not even Robyn had been able to solve it. She knew, however, that he had been based on a Hellmouth, adding weight to her instinctive feeling that Sunnydale would be where she would find her father. 

As Robyn looked around her dingy motel room, she wondered whether she should have told her boyfriend where she was going. But he had gigs with his band for the next couple of weeks. There was no point in telling him, because, well, he'd probably have wanted to come with her. He had a past in the town, but Robyn didn't think she could deal with his past, especially considering that if he got angry then he was likely to hurt people, as well as finding out about her own, and maybe catching a glimpse of what the future might hold. Her first stop was a news-stand. She bought a copy of the local paper and a map. There was somewhere she was going to be headed tonight, and she wanted to make sure she didn't get lost. Then she went to a magick shop, by the name of The Magic Box. She was intending on buying some ingredients for a small spell, but as she walked towards the counter she saw the man behind it, and in her shock bumped into a red-headed girl and dropped all of the things she had picked up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you."   
Robyn looked at the other girl, she sensed a lot of power within. "Thank you. It's the first time I've been to Sunnydale. I must have been daydreaming."   
"Oh, don't worry about it. Are you getting all this for a spell?"   
"I was, but I've suddenly remembered that I didn't pack something from home I need for it. I'll get the ingredients another time." 

"Well, what is it you've forgotten. I mean, Maybe Giles has it in stock."   
Robyn improvised quickly "I doubt it, It's something very personal that was given to me by my mother. It's her way of always being with me... which is quite ironic as I've left it in England."   
Willow liked this stranger. She sensed something about her, and there was something familiar about her, although Willow couldn't place what it was. "Oh, Mom stuff! Mine's pretty used to me being a Wicca now, but she's still a bit antsy around my girlfriend." Willow shrugged, smiling.   
"Well, this is more Dad stuff than 'Mom' stuff."   
"Ohhhhh..."   
"In fact I should be going, I need to get some sun-tan lotion, I never put enough on and I burn terribly easily."   
"Okay then, maybe I'll see you in here some other time, when you have what you need. I'm Willow Rosenberg by the way."   
"Robyn Gi... uh... Johnson. Pleased to meet you. Now I really should go" and with that Robyn left the Magick Shop. She knew she couldn't get the ingredients for the spell now. She wondered why her father, for that was who she'd recognised the man behind the counter as, from a photo she'd seen almost every day of her life, wasn't at the library. Maybe he just helped out on occasion. But she'd go and see him at the library tonight. Hopefully he'd be alone, it would be much easier to break the news that way. 

Back in the Magic Box Willow turned to Giles, who was staring after the girl.   
"Hey, Giles, what's up?"   
"What... oh, nothing. What did that girl say her name was?"   
"Robyn Johnson, Why?"   
"She reminds me of someone I used to... um... know. The resemblance is striking, in fact. She could almost be related. But..." he tailed off... lost in remembering... suddenly he snapped back to the now... "Willow, would you be so kind as to get some more petrified Hamster's out of the basement... I swear I don't know what Anya keep's doing with them."


	2. Anticipation

CHAPTER TWO - Anticipation 

As the sky grew dark. Robyn prepared herself. This was a moment that she'd imagined thousands of times, and she was scared that somehow she would be disappointed. Before she left the motel room she closed her eyes and breathed a small prayer to herself.   
"O spiritus Fortuna, Beati primoris congressus inter patris et filia ut enim diligo aeternas."   
Then she set out, keeping her hands firmly on the wooden stake and the knife she held in her pockets. One advantage of being brought up for most of your life by a group of people who's aim was to wipe out all that is evil in the world, she reflected, was that she was always prepared in case of being attacked, and she wasn't taking any chances in Sunnydale, home to one of the gateways to the underworld, home to a Hellmouth. 

She turned the corner which would bring her within sight of Sunnydale High School, and she stopped in shock. Where there should have been lights in the windows and students leaving from after-school activities, there was nothing but an empty shell. Now how was she going to find her father. She could go back to the Magick Shop, but that really was too public. If only she knew where he lived. Then she thought. Maybe there were still paper records in the burnt out building. It was a very small chance, but one Robyn was willing to take. With renewed hope and much determination she set out towards the school. Around forty-five minutes later she knew her search was not going to lead anywhere. One look at the devastation in the library told her this. Though one thing puzzled her, the lack of any remains of books. It seemed odd, the rest of the school had ashes all around, a sign of paper and books having been burnt. But in the library, where she had expected a thick layer of ash on the ground. There was none. Further exploration puzzled her even further. It was almost as if someone had known that the fire was going to happen and had moved all the books out. Still, she was no nearer to finding out where her father lived. As she sat down on some steps that were very nearly not there she realised that she would have to go back to the Magick Shop the next day, and hope that she could convince her father to hear her out. 

Suddenly, Robyns train of thought was interrupted by a demon entering the library through the window followed by a slight blonde girl. Robyn stood up, preparing to fight, to strike the demons weakness, but didn't have a chance as the blonde girl plunged her knife through the demons closed middle eye into its brain, killing it. Realisation dawned.   
"Of course, Buffy Summers!"   
Robyn recognised one of the current Slayers, the girl whose resurrection had caused the phenomenon of there being two Chosen _One's_!   
Buffy turned. "What did you say?"   
"Um, sorry... I was just thinking aloud. You are Buffy Summers, aren't you?"   
Buffy was cautious, when you were fighting a never-ending battle against evil it paid to be cautious about strangers that you met in burnt out buildings, especially if the burnt out building happened to be on top of a Hellmouth.   
"I might be. Who wants to know, and what are you doing here?"   
"I'm Robyn Johnson. I came here hoping to find someone, but he's..." she looked around. "...not here."   
"Who would you find in a burnt-out school, or maybe it wasn't exactly the school you were planning on finding him in... huh?" Buffy's eyes flicked towards the Hellmouth. She didn't trust this girl. There was something about her... and she'd known who she was, which always freaked Buffy out.   
Robyn noticed Buffy's glance towards the hole in the floor, which the demon had been heading for, and figured that it was probably the entrance to the Hellmouth. "I wasn't looking for anyone in a burnt-out school. I didn't even know the school had burnt down. I was looking for the librarian. Rupert Giles."   
Now Buffy was confused, and worried. Previous unexpected visits to Giles from England had been either the Council messing things up or angry demons wanting to kill people. "What do you want with Giles?"   
Robyn could sense that Buffy was nervous, which wasn't that good. Although Robyn could hold her own when fighting, she knew that she'd be no match for a Slayer. So she decided to half tell the truth. "He's a relative. One of the family has died but we didn't have a contact number or address, all we knew was that he works... um... worked here, so I flew out to try and find him."   
"Oh." Buffy still sensed something different about this girl. But she couldn't figure what it was. But maybe Giles would be able to help. "I'll take you to his house. It's not far. Oh, and, you're right."   
"I'm right?... about what?"   
"I am Buffy Summers."   
"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." 


	3. Revelations

CHAPTER THREE - Revelations 

"Hey Giles." Buffy burst into Giles house with all her usual lack of ceremony, followed by Robyn, who lingered at the door.  
Giles didn't even look up from the book he was reading, which Robyn recognised as the Librum Demonae. "Buffy, I really do wish that you would knock and not barge in like that. Did you find the demon?"  
"Found it, fought it, killed it."  
"Oh, good. Can you describe it. I must check that it isn't a portent of anything."  
"Um..." Buffy began, but Robyn spoke  
"It was a Mulanti demon!"  
Giles looked up for the first time. "You're the girl from the Magick Shop."  
Buffy was puzzled. "Huh, you said you were a relative, and if you saw Giles in the Magick Shop then why didn't you tell him what you need to tell him then, and how the hell did you know what type of demon that was. I didn't even know and I'm... I know my demons."  
Robyn looked at both Buffy and Giles. "It's all right Buffy, I know you're the Slayer, seeing you kill that Mulanti demon was a pretty big clue. And yes, I was in the Magick Shop today, and I'll admit I lied about the dead relative." She turned to Giles. "But I needed to find you, to speak to you."  
"Well, why didn't you speak to me in the Magick Shop." Giles sat down, again remembering the woman he'd known long ago, and taking in this girls striking resemblance to her.  
"I was in shock. I wasn't expecting to see you there. I suppose I just got scared and ran away."  
Buffy looked at Giles and Robyn "Giles,... this isn't anything bad, is it?"  
"I don't think so Buffy." He turned to Robyn. "I'm sorry, Willow told me your name but I'm afraid I've forgotten in all the excitement."  
"It's Robyn..." She paused, then rushed on. "Would it be possible for us to talk, privately. I respect that you probably have a close bond with Buffy but this really is something that I need to tell you, alone."  
"Of course, um... Robyn. Buffy, would you like to go and do a last patrol and then check in again."  
"I guess." Buffy was annoyed. It was almost as if this Robyn had put a spell on Giles or something. She'd never seen him acting like this before. "I'll catch you later Giles." After Buffy had left the two sat in silence for a while. Robyn looked around the room, anything to avoid looking at her father. She didn't know what to say.  
"It's something to do with Charlotte, isn't it?" Giles came out with the question from nowhere. Glad that she'd had the responsibility of starting things taken away, Robyn answered.  
"Yes, it is about my mother… Charlotte, as you knew her." Robyn took a deep breath "She died late last year, but her dying wish was that you should know."  
Giles removed his glasses. "Oh, God. I'm sorry."  
"Thank you, but I have come to terms with my loss. It wasn't sudden, but I do like to feel it was painless." Robyn took another deep breath. "Her mind started going near the end, she kept talking about you."  
"She did?"  
Robyn shrugged, "Yes!" She smiled, "Although a lot of what she said was warnings about the demons and vampires and telling you to be careful, I truly believe she though you were there."  
"Ah…" Giles gave a small shake of his head. "It is terrible when delirium sets in."  
Robyn gave a small smile. "It's alright, I do know about the existence of vampires and demons, there's no need to be evasive on that subject."

Giles looked surprised. "You do?" he raised his eyebrows, replacing his glasses. "Oh… I suppose living in Sunnydale where every other person lives in denial has made me forget that people outside the…uh… umm… that people do know… about those things."

Robyn smiled at his discomfort. "It's okay, I know about the Council as well… I should do…" she gave a small shrug. "Well, You may as well know. I'm a Slayer-in-Waiting!"  
Buffy had arrived back just in time to hear Robyn's last words. "Oh, great. So the Council Guys sent you. Hoping that I'd slip up, sent you so there'd be someone here to clean up the mess when I die." Buffy looked annoyed. "Well, it's not going to happen so you may as well go back to England."  
Robyn looked round. "The Council doesn't even know I'm in California. And it's unlikely now that I'll ever be called, since I'm nearly 21, for which I am grateful. I was telling the truth when I said I was in Sunnydale because of family."  
Giles looked at Robyn, not sure whether he wanted his next question answering. "You haven't mentioned about your father. Is he still alive?"  
Robyn looked straight at Giles. "From where I'm standing it would appear that you are!"


	4. Home Truths

CHAPTER FOUR – Home Truths 

It took Giles a few seconds for what Robyn had said to sink in. Buffy however, with unusual tenacity, grasped the situation straight away. "You're saying you're Giles' daughter?"  
"Yes, my mother never told me while she was alive. She'd written it all down in a letter left with her will though." Robyn pulled the folded piece of paper from her pocket and tossed it onto the table. "But I immediately started searching, trying to find you. But the Council's records were no use. All I had was a newspaper article from 3 years ago about how you had been questioned about the death of a woman."

Giles looked up from the letter. "I almost don't believe it... but... you do have a striking resemblance to your mother."  
"I know, I've been told so almost all my life, I knew of you before I read the letter as well, this was one of her favourite pictures." Robyn removed the photo from her pocket and handed it to her father. Who was nearly overwhelmed by this remembrance of a relationship he'd had nearly 22 years previously.  
Buffy walked over and looked over Giles' shoulder at the photo, then up at Robyn. "It's really true, isn't it Giles?"  
"It is Buffy. Charlotte and I were very close. But her father, a member of the council," He paused, chuckling. "John Traver's, the then head of the council, no less, objected. I was sent away on council business, and she was sent away to live with a relative. But I had no idea that she was pregnant."  
Robyn looked up, she felt that the time was right to confess to something else. "Nor did her father, or anyone else."  
Giles glanced at her. "Really?"  
"No, she left the relative's she was staying with and went to stay with a friend. She estranged herself completely from her family, she never told them she was carrying me."  
"Hmmm… if he'd known that he would have been even more against our relationship. There's always been a fear in the council that if a Slayer-in-Waiting has a Watcher as a father then somehow the powers would be watered down." Giles chuckled. "How did the council react when you told them?"  
"They didn't. I didn't even tell my Watcher, of course, as he was also my uncle it may have been tricky. They found me through a friend of my mother within the council. My mother never wanted them to know, she feared they'd do something drastic. They looked after my welfare for 10 years, for which I'm grateful, but they always could be unreasonable."  
Buffy snorted. "Well, we all know that." She looked with interest towards Robyn. "So you were pretty much raised by the Watchers Council, huh?"  
"Yes, in a way. I lived with my Watcher and attended training at the Council Headquarters every day. I did find it boring, but it could have been my destiny, and so I couldn't really complain."  
"What about the Witchcraft?" Giles looked interested.  
"I'm rather a bookworm. I used to read anything I could get my hands on, and the Councils librarian used to let me use the library there for homework . I always tended to stay in there longer than I needed, I discovered about Wicca from books and started practising around eight years ago."  
The room fell silent. Giles was still trying to take things in. Robyn was still unsure as to how her father had taken the news, and Buffy was feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Dawn's in on her own. I should go check she's okay."  
Giles looked around "Oh, Goodnight Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow."  
As Buffy left, Robyn started to get up. "I should go as well. It's late and I should be getting back to my motel."  
"Oh, won't you stay here. I mean, we certainly have a lot to discuss, and it would only take me a second to make up the spare bed."  
Robyn smiled. "If you're sure it's not too much trouble."  
Giles smiled back. "Of course it's not, especially after all the trouble you've been to find me"  
"Well, thank you, I will take you up on that offer. I should really go and collect my things from the motel."  
"Do you drive?"  
"Yes, why?"  
Giles threw a set of keys across the room. "Take the car..... and be careful."  
"I will be, and thank you." 


	5. A Fresh Start

The next morning Xander and Anya were rudely awakened by loud knocking at their door. Xander was still half-asleep as he called out, "I'm coming, mom."  
"Huh... what was that you said Xander?"  
Xander rolled over and looked his girlfriend in the eye. "I don't know. What did I say?" The knocking started again. "..and who on earth is knocking at our door at..." he looked at the clock, "oh... it's 9am. I thought it was earlier."  
Anya stretched under the sheets. "Are you going to get that? The noise is making my head ache."  
Xander looked at Anya, sighed, got out of bed and pulled on some pants. "I don't know why you couldn't get it."  
"I have no clothes on, besides. You're closer." Anya shrugged.  
Xander sighed again, went to the door and opened it to find Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn standing there. "Guys. Hi... We weren't supposed to be meeting, were we?."  
Buffy grinned. "No, we weren't, we just wondered if you guys wanted to come to Giles' with us."  
Xander looked puzzled. "Is it the bat signal?"  
"Xander, send whoever it is away and come back to bed. I want sex." Anya's voice floated through from the bedroom.  
Xander had the grace to look slightly embarrassed "It's Buffy, Willow and Tara. You'd better get up." he called, quietly adding "I wish she wouldn't do that."  
"It's okay Xander." Willow smiled. "We're pretty much used to it."  
"Well, what is the big emergency, anyway?"  
"No emergency." Buffy reassured. "It's just that it looks like Giles has got a new woman in his life."  
"Ohhhh. Well, isn't that his business. I mean, I know I'm not the most tactful of people, but hasn't he always said that he'd prefer us to keep out of his love-life."  
"Oh, it's not a girlfriend." Buffy explained. "It's his daughter."  
At that moment Anya came through. "I didn't know Giles had a daughter."  
Buffy raised her eyebrows briefly, greeting Anya before she explained. "Neither did he. Turns out that a woman he had a relationship with years ago had a kid. The kid, Robyn turned up last night and told him. Plus she's a Slayer-in-Waiting and was pretty much brought up by the Watcher's Council, so she knows her demons."  
"Oh, and she's a Witch as well." Willow added "She came into the Magick Shop yesterday!"  
Xander was pretty surprised "Well, it just goes to show, doesn't it?"  
"It just goes to show what?" Anya asked.  
Xander turned, exasperated. "I don't know what it shows, it just does. It's a saying, Anya. God, I wish you wouldn't take everything so literally." He turned to Buffy. "So... um... what does Giles daughter look like?"  
Anya snorted "Xander, you know I don't like it when you ask about other women's looks. You shouldn't, you're my boyfriend. You shouldn't take notice of how other women look."  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Look, Anya, honey. I'm sorry if it's upsetting you, but I'm just curious about Giles' daughter!"  
Tara spoke for the first time since they'd arrived. "Well, we're heading round there now. That's why we came, to see if you wanted to come."  
"You know, I think I will." he glanced down at himself. "Just give me a second to get some clothes on and I'll be right with you." 

Giles and Robyn were having breakfast when everyone arrived. Robyn looked surprised when she opened the door, but said nothing.  
"Morning Giles, hey Robyn." Buffy called. "We've not come round too early have we?"  
"No, of course not," Giles replied "Help yourselves to Coffee, I've brewed plenty."  
"And then I told him I only drank tea!" Robyn giggled, all the while looking curiously at everyone.  
Buffy caught Robyn's look and realised that she didn't know who everyone was. "Oh, I suppose I'd better introduce you. Willow you met in the Magick shop, and that's Tara, her girlfriend. That's Xander, and that's Anya. Oh, and this is Dawn, my little sister!"

"I'm not little!" Dawn protested.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay... my younger sister." she glared at Dawn, "Satisfied?"

"A-ha!"  
"Thank you Buffy, I was wondering who everyone was. And ...?" Robyn tailed off, raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question, not wanting to reveal any secrets.  
"Oh, yeah, they all know I'm the Slayer." Buffy assured her.  
"We're the Slayerette's!" Willow put in, using the adjective she'd coined back in High School.  
"We help with the demon fighting and everything." Xander added. He was quite impressed with what Robyn looked like, but was doing his best to hide it, lest Anya should see.  
"Hey, less about demon fighting." Anya put in.  
"Oh, yeah, Anya used to be a demon." Willow explained quietly. "She's still a bit touchy about it."  
"Ah..." Robyn nodded, smiling to show she understood.  
There was a silence. "Would anyone like anything to eat?" Giles asked from the kitchen.  
"No thanks, Giles." Buffy called, followed by similar answers from the rest of the gang.  
"Well, I'm just going to pop out to get a paper. I shan't be long." He left. after sending a smile in Robyn's direction. He was glad to see that she was getting on with everyone.  
"S-So w-what's it like being a Slayer-in-Waiting?" Tara asked, curious.  
"Yeah, what is it like?" Buffy added. "I mean, I didn't find out about the Slaying until way after I'd been called. Oh, and I'm sorry if you didn't want people to know. It just kinda slipped out"  
"It's all right. I must admit though, the fact that you didn't know what your destiny was has always seemed strange to me." Robyn said, then, in response to Buffy's questioning look. "I used to... erm... look at the Council's confidential files."  
"You'll get on well with Will then." Xander said. "She can get into pretty much anywhere on the net."  
"It comes in useful." Robyn agreed, relieved that they didn't seem to be worried about her illegal computer antics. "As for being a Slayer-in-Waiting. It's something I've known about for half of my life. And I think I've always felt that there was something different about me. I've fought plenty of demons. The Council were always puzzled as to why I could remember demon species so specifically, I suppose it's because of having a Watcher for a father, but they've always sent me on missions. But as I said last night, it's unlikely now that I'll ever be called."  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
"The Slayer is traditionally in her mid-teens. I'm nearly twenty-one. I don't mind about not being called. I've seen so much death that I think I'd prefer to try and lead a more normal life."  
"That's why I had problems with the Council." Buffy sighed. "Especially when Wesley was around, and that time when Giles was really into the training. I wanted my own life but I just didn't have time."  
"I can imagine." Robyn said. "It took me a lot of time to persuade them to let me do my own thing. But because of my age, I think it was easier. So I came to the US about 6 months ago and I've been living in Los Angeles, trying to build up the courage to come here, crazy as it sounds."  
Tara replied. "You were nervous about meeting your father. You probably needed the time to try and find yourself, before you could find him."  
Robyn smiled. "I think you're right. I've spend six months finding myself. And a boyfriend as well."  
At that moment Giles arrived back. "You have a boyfriend. You never told me." he exclaimed, rather sharply.  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're a natural at being a father, Giles."  
"I've had a lot of practice with you, Buffy. I do hope your boyfriend isn't a vampire or anything, Robyn. Relationships such as that usually end in tears."  
"Well, I may as well be frank. He's a werewolf. But he has learnt how to control it. In fact, I should ring him. I never told him I was coming here."  
Willow had suddenly gone pale "Uh... why?" she asked.  
"Well, I know he used to live here, and something happened here which he doesn't like to talk about. But I suspect it's something which would bring up bad feelings. Which is why I've never pushed him to explain." 

Xander realised what Willow was thinking. "But, if he hasn't told you what happened here then how do you know that he's a werewolf, and why the worry 'bout the bad feelings?"  
"I was driving home from work one night, and Oz was loading up his van after a gig, and I hit him. I was about to call an ambulance when he changed, it wasn't a full moon so I assumed it was because of negative energy, the pain, you know. He was unconscious so I took him to my apartment. When he came round he was fairly surprised to find himself in a strange place."  
"So he'd changed back by then." Tara asked, she'd realised when Robyn said the name what the other Scoobies had been thinking.  
"Yes, thankfully. I'm not sure what I would have done if he hadn't changed back."  
"Tranquilliser darts." Buffy said absently, then, seeing Robyn's curious look. "We've had to deal with a couple of werewolves in the past."  
"And I quite suspect that we may know your boyfriend." Giles added.  
"Well, seeing as he lived here. It is likely. Sunnydale doesn't seem to be that large. I'll ask him. I'll just go upstairs now and ring him. "She stood up and started walking towards the stairs. "He may even want to move back here." she smiled shyly at her father. "I know I'd like to stay."  
As Robyn reached the top of the stairs Willow called out "Tell him that I... that we all say hi."  
Robyn glanced back, curious. But didn't ask. She sensed that it was something that would be better finding out when they had more privacy.


End file.
